


Safe

by Wind-At-Her-Heels (Countess_Eliza)



Category: Hotel Transylvania (Movies)
Genre: Family Drama, Family Fluff, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fatherhood, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:40:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21549250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Countess_Eliza/pseuds/Wind-At-Her-Heels
Summary: All Mavis wanted to do was go out into the forest by herself. To prove that she was able to, but when she asked her father she wasn't allowed to. So Mavis takes matters into her own hands, sneaking out when Dracula was at a meeting. When she is trapped because of the rising sun, she yearns to be back home. Safe. One shot.
Relationships: Mavis Dracula & Count Dracula
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Safe

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't updated anything for a while. School has been stressful and I recently rediscovered Hotel Transylvania, which was a huge childhood obsession for me. When I checked out the fandom, I was a bit disappointed to see a lack of father/daughter stories which I thought that there would be more of a thing. So I wrote this. It's based on a lot of the theories I have about vampires and the such.
> 
> I don't own Hotel Transylvania.

Safe

The one thing that the now 83 year old Mavis wanted most was to go out of the hotel by herself for once. Her only problem was that her father wouldn't allow her to. His protectiveness, such a sweet and warm thing had turned cold when it cam to little things like this. No matter what, the thought of being able to roam the forest without being told by her father to slow down refused to let her go. Mavis promised herself that she wouldn't go too far. So she began the begging.

"Please! Please! Please!" she pleaded, practically hanging onto her father's cape, "I'll be careful! I promise!"

Dracula only sighed. This had been going on for ages now. "Like I said before no, but, we can always go haunting together, honey-bat."

"I promise that I'll be safe. Put a stake through my heart and hope to die," she proceeded to beg.

Her answer was the same as before. Mavis huffed and proceeded to go to her room. She hung on the ceiling to think of what she could do. Let's see, she could sneak out during the day when everyone was asleep. . . No, she would only get burned from the sun that way. Or Mavis could simply sneak out while her father was busy and come back in an hour or so. Just enough time to get away. Maybe go on a bit of an adventure.

She stayed up late that day to prepare for her night. Mavis picked out the right outfit (a black dress that reached her knees and red leggings) and mapped out where she could go remembering the times she had gone out with her father. Dracula told her that he had a two hour meeting that night. Perfect. It was hard to keep her secret locked in all day. Part of her was a bit nervous, but Mavis just told herself that she would be fine. If anything happened, she could always turn around.

The moment the clock struck two, Mavis leaped down from her window turning into a bat as she fell. Staying within the tops of the trees, she glided to the perfect place. Mavis landed and began looking for fresh scorpions. Her favorite.

As she looked, there was a strange rustling from behind her. Mavis jumped and held out her hands as if she were about to defend herself from it. A creature with long ears jumped out. She screamed and hid behind a bush. The animal could do anything to her. Looking at those long teeth, maybe it was about to kill her. But as she watched it, the creature only hopped away. Mavis waited a few seconds before coming back out.

Mavis must have lost track of time because when she looked up the sun was starting to rise. Much faster than it usually did. At the sight, she dropped the beetle she was about to sink her teeth into. Mavis transformed into a bat. Flying up to the sky, she sun blocked her eyesight. She could feel it burning her back. Mavis could be fine if she just ignored the pain exploding from her back. The sun, however, had different ideas. It bit into her neck. Mavis had to get away from it. She took refuge under a tree. That could keep her safe for some time.

Mavis was able to heal rather quickly. Even still, she didn't want to risk going back out there. She folded up her legs and buried her head in her embrace. That was all she could do now. As she sat under the tree, trying to figure out how she could get back home before her father noticing when a thought came to mind. What if she wasn't able to get away before the sun rose fully? Mavis tried to convince herself that she would be able to lift her courage enough to try again. Instead of just waiting around, Mavis tried again. She was only able to get three feet up in the air before retreating to her tree.

Dracula was able to out of his meeting a few minutes early. However, he was preoccupied with hotel business before he could see his little Mavis. There were guests that wanted to complain. Housekeeping had to be called. He was about to rip his eyeballs out when he caught the zombies swooning over a guest instead of working.

When he was finally able to get away, he went straight to Mavis's room. Fortunately, the Shrunken Head on her door didn't have anything to say for once. He tried knocking. No answer. Dracula entered her room.

"Hello, Mavy-Wavy! I'm finally here. Sorry it took me all night, but I can tuck you in before the sun comes up," he exclaimed, pulling the curtains over the window. The sun was beginning to rise. "Mavy? Mavis? You already asleep?"

When he opened her coffin, she wasn't there. Dracula began to panic. His thoughts scattered. Mavis could be anywhere. Bottom of the pool. Wondering the halls. Even the kitchen. He checked the closet. Underneath blankets and pillows. Anywhere she could be hiding in he room. Dracula ran out into the hallway, calling her name.

"Have you seen Mavis?" he asked the guests, who only shrugged and continued on their way.

He tried the pool. No Mavis. Dracula sprinted back up to her room.

"Where is she?" he questioned the Shrunken Head.

"About time you asked me. She hasn't left her room for ages," she answered.

"What do you mean by 'ages'?"

"Maybe five hours. She hasn't left this room unless she decided that she wanted to go on a fly in the forest." If her eyes weren't shut, she would have been rolling them.

Mavis had been asking to go out on a fly by herself for a while now. Dracula flung the door open, turned into a bat, and flew out the window., knowing just what his daughter had done With the sun rising, there was limited time to find her.

Mavis was trying her best to keep out of the way of the sun. The tree had become her barricade. Her barricade. It was getting warmer and warmer.

"Mavis! Mavis!" called out what could only be her father, "Mavis!"

As much as she wanted to get away from the stupid tree and into her father's strong arms, she couldn't. Her newfound fear of the sun forced her to cower behind the trunk. Mavis yelled back to her father. Telling him where she was.

At the sound of his daughter's voice, Dracula swept into the trees. He found Mavis rather easily from there. He pulled her into his arms. Safe at last.

Dracula lifted his cape over their heads as they went back to the hotel. He carried Mavis in his arms, putting her into her coffin once they returned. He refused to leave her side. Even though he needed sleep as well. Once she woke up, Mavis explained herself. Apologizing. Of course, she was still punished for disobeying her father, but Dracula was mostly just happy that she was back home.

Safe.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please review!


End file.
